Anodized aluminum sheets are used extensively in architectural and lithographic applications. These premium architectural and lithographic products are typically manufactured from very high purity alloys in order to minimize surface defects such as linear streaks. However, the requirement for such high purity alloys severely limits the amount of recycled content that can be incorporated into anodized quality (“AQ”) products.